Unpermitted
by Sakura Katana
Summary: Slade and Raven would get together if they had a chance, and now they do. A fic about them as a dysfunctional couple. Slaven, obviously.
1. How We Met

** It'll become clear what pairing this is about if you don't already know. New chapters will come eventually...**

**I don't, and probably never will, own Teen Titans. Sometimes I pretend I do, though.**

"Hey, Raven! Want to watch _Clash of the Planets_ with me?"

"Man, no one wants to watch _Clash of the Planets. _It's just your turn to pick the movie. Otherwise, I'd be out of here."

"Shut up, Cy! Come on, Rae! Open up." Beast Boy banged on her door for the tenth time. He morphed into a ram and head butted it. Gasping for breath, he stepped back from the door. To his surprise, it fell down.

Cyborg covered a laugh. "Oh you're in for it now!"

Beast Boy nervously stuck his head into Raven's room, then turned to Cyborg and said, "Dude. She's not even in there."

"Maybe she had better things to do than watch _Clash of the Planets."_

"How can you even SAY that?!"

- - - - - -

Raven sat in the dim light of the bar at _The Dark Road,_ her favorite restaurant. She could never admit to the Titans that she was here. For one thing, Robin was against the team going out in civilian clothes; and for another, there were quite a lot of shady characters around here. Last week she was sure she had seen Kyd Wykyd, and last month a guy she was pretty certain was Red X had hit on her.

She sipped her drink (when she ordered tea the barman looked at her strangely) and looked around at the others in the building. It was the usual: dark poetry groups, Gothic book clubs, and a few dates. Raven was the only one at the bar and the only one alone.

Still, this was definitely better than sitting in front of the TV with the Titans, watching some other completely pointless movie Beast Boy picked out. What was it tonight? Oh yeah, _Clash of the Planets. _A complete geek fest, as far as Raven was concerned.

She was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of a deep voice ordering a drink next to her. Raven looked over at the man. He was handsome, with very light blond hair and a muscular build. He looked rather depressed, but didn't everyone here?

That was when she noticed that the man had a patch over his right eye. Raven heard him thank the barman quickly when he got his drink, and that was when she recognized him.

"Slade?" she almost whispered.

The man looked at her and his eye widened slightly. "Raven?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, this is a bar. It's kind of obvious what I'm doing. I come here all the time," Slade said.

"No way. I come here all the time too and I've never seen you," Raven said skeptically.

"I've never seen you here either," Slade replied. "You probably just didn't recognize me. I usually wear sunglasses."

The looked at each other in suspicion and interest. Slade broke the silence with a question. "Shouldn't you be at the tower?"

"It's not like I'm there constantly."

"Right. You just live there."

Raven suppressed a smile. "The others were watching a stupid movie and since I finished _Hidden Lies _I have nothing to read."

Wait. She suppressed a SMILE?! She hardly ever smiled at people. She almost NEVER smiled at Beast Boy, so why the hell was she feeling like smiling at Slade? That made no sense whatsoever.

"That had a terrible ending."

"Huh?" Raven knew what Slade was talking about, but didn't want to think they had the same interests in anything.

"The book. It had a terrible ending," Slade repeated.

Raven considered not answering for a second, and then said, "Yeah, but the climax was really good. So was the part with the knife and-"

"The tree? That was the best part," Slade said. He gazed at, taking in the civilian clothes and the lack of a communicator. "This is completely insane for me to be talking to you right now."

Raven nodded in agreement. "That's true."

Then why didn't either of them mind talking to the other? Why were they not fighting each other?

Raven thought about this, then decided that nobody needed to know she was ever here. "So . . . do you read Edgar Allen Poe?"

Slade actually smiled at her. "Don't get me started."

For some reason, Raven didn't feel guilty when she decided that Slade had a nice smile.

**I hoped you liked this. Please review it. I got the idea of Slade and Raven meeting in a cafe/restaurant thing from Pakrat, but he does it differently. **

**If you did enjoy this fic, I have a more serious , multichapter SladeRae story you should check out. Just a bit of advertising there. :) L8r.**


	2. Smooth

**Okay, so I'm continuing this. I hope you like it and please x2 REVIEW. Yeah.**

**Don't own anything except those two emo kids... whoever they are.**

"Hey Star, do you know where Raven is?" Robin asked. "I can't find her anywhere." 

Starfire's face took on a deer-in-the-headlights look. "No, Robin. I don not. I merely was firmly informed that wherever she is with an unknown male human it is not a date." 

"Uh...what?"

"Yes, and I believe she had not told you because you do not like us to go out without our communicators?" Starfire said about twice as fast. 

Robin blinked a few times. "She went out with some guy without her communicator? Starfire, are you sure? That doesn't seem like her... but she probably just forgot."

The Tameranean girl felt she was getting her friend out of trouble. "Yes! It is quite easy to forget things for three weeks in a row."

"Three weeks!"

- - - - -

"You are such a dork," Raven said, laughing as they stepped outside.

Slade just shrugged. He loved hearing her laugh. It showed she wasn't afraid of him anymore. He was so focused on Raven that he bumped into two emo kids making out. They scowled at him, then resumed sucking face.

Raven smirked. "Very smooth, Slade."

"And you wouldn't have done that?"

"Hm... the klutziness or the make out session?" Raven pretended to ponder it thoroughly.

"Oh, definitely the make out session," Slade said mischievously.

Raven rolled her eyes and pretended to punch him. "Right. Slade, you're like the only guy in this place I wouldn't push off the bridge if he tried something with me, and you wouldn't."

So did that mean he had a chance with her or not? Slade was embarrassed to admit to himself he had developed something of a crush on Raven since they had started meeting. "Wouldn't what?"

"Try something with me," Raven said, giving him a look that said it should have been obvious.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she said impatiently.

It wasn't a "moment" or even remotely good timing. In fact, it was probably the worst time Slade could have chosen out of the whole night to kiss her, but he that was when he did. Just closed his eye and pressed his lips against hers for the best two seconds he'd had in several years. It was over almost as soon as it had begun.

Raven stared at him. It took Slade a moment to realize she was upset. He did not usually make people upset by accident. Slade opened his mouth to apologize or whatever he was supposed to say now, but Raven had already teleported back to Titans Tower.

"Very smooth," Slade muttered to himself.

**Okay, tell me what you think! Review please. I know the ending isn't exactly happy or romantic, but wait, there's more... next chapter. Bye now.**


	3. Decision

**So you know how I thought this was OOC, so I kind of ...cancelled production? Well, it's back. As an early Halloween present, I guess. Read and review please, because I need to know what you think about the relaunch.**

**I don't own Teen Titans. *Sigh* and I likely never will.**

Raven hardly registered that she had arrived back at the tower in her room. She was too busy trying to get out of a state of shock.

Now she knew. She had screwed up. She should have never, _ever_ talked to Slade. When she saw him that first time she should have attacked him or gotten out of The Dark Road immediately.

Slade could not have changed in the past three weeks. In fact, he might have been acting the entire time for some plan of his. Raven wanted not to believe that more than anything.

He was evil and cunning, she knew from her experiences fighting Slade in the past, and insane and dangerous. And she was now totally in love with him.

Either Slade felt the same way or he was unforgivably cruel.

Why had she teleported away? Just shock? Not displeasure, that was for sure. More intelligence than idiocy. If Raven went back to the basics it was simple: She was a Teen Titans and he was one of the bad guys. It absolutely could _not _happen.

In a sane universe.

A knock on the door pulled Raven out of her thoughts. It was Robin. She was suddenly very aware of her civilian clothes. Crap. He had figured it out.

"So Star told me you're going out with some guy," said Robin without preamble.

Raven nodded, holding his gaze.

"Do I- we know him?"

_Not the way I do, _Raven thought. She shook her head. "We're not _really_ going out," she explained. "Just...talking."

"Oh," Robin said. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Silence ensued.

Raven would have normally closed the door on him, but she felt like she needed to say more. "Look, Robin, I know you don't like us to go out as just civilians, but sometimes I just don't relate to you guys. And it's hard to find people that I can talk to when all they see is the Teen Titan."

"Raven, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Relief flooded over her. "Just _please _take your communicator? I don't want you to get hurt by some criminal who recognizes you."

"Fine." _Now just leave me alone..._

Robin turned to leave, but quickly pivoted back toward her. "One more thing. Are you going to be seeing this guy, whoever he is, again?"

Raven thought for a few seconds, then said, "Yes."

**Yes, short and no Slade. More shall be coming! Now review!**


	4. Decision II

**Woohoo! Chaptero Numero Cuatro! Thanks for the reviews so far you guys, keep 'em coming! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Titans. **

**Also, Miltiades, the leader of Athens in the Battle of Marathon, had a son named Metiochus who was deported to Persia. But I'm sure you'd rather go read. Don't worry, I understand! Go!**

Slade felt like an idiot. More than an idiot.

He had spent far too much time with Raven. Add all the wasted time just thinking about her and there was an intolerably high number of hours.

And then he had kissed her. What had possessed him? What had been possessing him these past three weeks?

Well, there was a certain half-demon Slade knew...

No. He absolutely _had_ to stop thinking about Raven like this. She was a Teen Titan, and possibly the most powerful of the team. She could kill him if she wanted to.

She should have after that...incident. But Raven had merely teleported away.

Could she have any feelings for him?

It didn't matter, Slade told himself, because even if they were..._attached_ to each other nothing good could come of it.

And really that was impossible. Raven was a smart girl, she wouldn't get involved with someone like him.

Maybe he could kidnap her and try to induce Stockholm Syndrome.

Again, absolutely not. There was one way to solve this problem: commit a crime. Just like the good old days. Then Slade would really only have one set of feelings to worry about, and those were the ones he had immediate control over. Raven would be forced to remember what he was and everything would be back to normal.

**Yes, it was short! OK! The next one will be much more meaty :)**

**Review please! See ya soon!**


	5. The ALMOST Finale

The alarm went off. Raven looked up from her book with irritation and butterflies in her stomach. What if it was-

"It's Slade," Robin said as Raven entered the main room of Titans Tower.

"What's he doing?" Cyborg asked.

"We can't be sure, but it looks like he's stealing a formula. With it, he could grow another Plasmus or Cinderblock anytime he wants," said Robin.

"Dude! That would totally suck!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Then we must stop him!" exclaimed Starfire.

Raven wasn't paying any attention to her teammates. All the information she needed was on the screen: _Cadmus Labs. _

**A.N. End there! Okay, that is the end of me writing Unpermitted! Now, it's up to one select reader to finish the story! So, review with YOUR ORIGINAL IDEA of the final installment (it can be a 2 parter if need be) by April 2, 2009!**

**I will tell you whether you get the gig or not, don't worry. If absolutely nobody wants it, I have an ending stored away in the back of my think box for an emergency. However, I would really like to give it to one of you guys.**

**So please review! If anybody steals somebody else's idea, the original conceiver of that idea will win. Oh, and your chapter (or two chapters) must be rated T or below. Now review please! Oh, and go ahead and give me feedback if you don't want to write the end. It's all cool. Yell at me if you want. :)**


	6. What We Chose

**A.N. **Sorry this took so long! I now present the final installment of "Unpermitted."

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing at all.

The alarm went off. Raven looked up from her book with irritation and butterflies in her stomach. What if it was-

"It's Slade," Robin said as Raven entered the main room of Titans Tower.

"What's he doing?" Cyborg asked.

"We can't be sure, but it looks like he's stealing a formula. With it, he could grow another Plasmus or Cinderblock anytime he wants," said Robin.

"Dude! That would totally suck!" Beast Boy moaned.

"Then we must stop him!" exclaimed Starfire.

Raven wasn't paying any attention to her teammates. All the information she needed was on the screen: _Cadmus Labs. _

"Alright, Titans," Robin said. "We need to make sure he doesn't get away this time. Beast Boy and Raven, you focus on protecting the formula. The rest of us will- hey, where's Raven?"

- - - - - - - -

Cadmus Labs security had been totally inadequate. Raven could see that the second she teleported into one of the hallways. Not even one shot up Slade-bot could be seen. After a moment of reaching out, she knew why: He was in the building. She shuddered, but she wasn't sure if it was fear or anticipation. She wanted him to be there, didn't she? She wanted _him_, didn't she?

Had he done this because _he _wanted _her_? Not to be vain, Raven assured herself, but this would be one way to get a hold of her. The cafe seemed sort of off-limits now, and _he_ had been the one who kissed _her_... Raven shook her head, and followed what she sensed. Robin had guessed correctly; he was stealing that formula.

For the first time in her life, Raven held back the overused _You are a strong, confident woman_ mantra. She straightened her posture and steadied her voice while his back was turned to her. "Slade."

He faced her. She had grown used to seeing him out of uniform; now it was hard to remember the face behind the mask. "Raven. Where are the rest of the Titans?"

"Probably on their way here. Why are you doing this?" Raven asked.

"The same reasons I always have," he said.

"There have been different motives for different situations," Raven argued.

"Which have all stemmed from the same things," Slade countered.

Raven didn't want to fight him, so she kept talking, hoping her teammates wouldn't show up. "Why did you kiss me?" The question sounded stupid as it exited her lips.

Slade shrugged. "I had some ideas. I was mistaken."

"I do like you," Raven blurted out. Great. Now she was overeager and an idiot.

Clearly, he had not been expecting this. "Are you sure?" he asked.

_What kind of question is that? _"Of course I'm sure."

"Despite the fact that it would never work out between us."

"What- you were the one who- why did you change your mind?" Was she angry, confused, disappointed? All three? One thing was for certain: she was suddenly unsure of why she had rushed to the crime scene and even of her own words. "I- I need you."

"Oh, Raven. I'm the last thing you need," Slade said in the old, taunting voice.

Okay, now she was pissed off. She was totally playing into his hands and he was just going to act like there was never anything between them? In a spontaneous action _completely_ unlike her, Raven crossed the room, yanked off Slade's mask, and kissed him. She kissed him in the most passionate way she could possibly come up with in the very short time she had to think about it. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against his the nanosecond after her mouth came in contact with his unsuspecting one.

For a terrifying moment, he stood frozen and Raven almost pulled away in panic. She shouldn't have worried. Slade reacted with an enthusiasm not foreshadowed by his former statements, reaching under her cloak to wrap his strong arms around her waist. For some reason not wanting to be outdone, Raven moved a hand up to Slade's hair and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She could barely restrain a gasp after his response. Her self control focused on that, Raven didn't notice until too late that one of her legs was moving up in a way she wasn't sure she wanted it too.

It was too late. Slade had turned part of his attention to that limb. Funny, she hadn't noticed him take his gloves off. Raven pulled away for a painful second to gasp, "Security cameras-"

"I disabled them," Slade replied, almost equally breathless. Had his voice ever sounded this appealing before?

Raven brought her hands down to caress his chest. If only the stupid armor wouldn't keep getting in the way- when had her cloak fallen to the ground? Slade's lips along her jaw were distracting her, partly from his hands traveling up from her hips and slim waist. Now his tongue was in her mouth again and she felt the need to tell him that she wouldn't usually go so fast, but she didn't want him to stop. She was supposed to have more control than this.

A beeping noise interrupted them. Slade jerked away, swearing under his breath. "What was that?" Raven asked.

"The rest of your team."

"Wait- so you knew I was coming?"

He half-smiled in a way not at all unattractive. "Would you rather I had made my escape?"

Raven decided not to answer that. "So what now?"

"I should leave. Tell them I got away. Add a fight, for good measure," Slade instructed as he put his mask back on. He reached for the formula, but Raven snatched it away.

"It's me," she told him. "Or this."

Slade paused, then nodded. "Goodbye, Raven."

"Wait." He turned back. "How am I going to get in touch with you?" Raven asked. She didn't like that he had said 'goodbye.' It was just a word, but still...

"The cafe, tomorrow night at, say, eight?" Both heroine and villain heard the sound of footsteps in the hall. "And now, my dear, I must be going."

He disappeared (he did that almost more effectively than she did) before she could say anything.

The Teen Titans burst into the room almost the second after she re-donned her cloak. "What happened?" Robin asked.

_More than you will ever know_. "I got the formula. I fought Slade, but he got away. We should get back to the tower. He said something about a decoy." _Didn't come up with that part, did you?_

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all looked alarmed. They made their usual comments and hurried away with their usual fervor. As she flew above the T-car, Raven allowed herself a rare smile. She was starting a very unusual relationship.

-The End-

**A.N. **At last, it is finished. Originally I was going to have them break up, but I think this is better, don't you? There is a possibility of a sequel, but that will be entirely up to what you readers think. So give me some feed back in a **review!** Thanks for sticking with me and my writer's block, and I hope you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
